KanColle Kai:Sandbox
HEAVY WIP Contributers: Kruss, Tibo442, Alephnaught27 Stuff about Kancolle Kai for PSVita. Planning to update (with the power of datamining) branching, maps, banners, enemy patterns and write guides for each map. Part 1 : Branching rules Branching rules written by using this as source. Part 2 : Maps Pics and banners mined from game. Editing on PS to add node types, letters etc. soonTM Counterattack map assets don't have lines. Part 3 : Enemy patterns SoonTM Part 4 : Guides This will probably happen after making pages for every map after finishing the work on the sandbox... Work so far |-|Area 1= V1-1 V1-2 V1-3 V1-4 CA |-|Area 2= V2-1 V2-2 V2-3 V2-4 CA |-|Area 3= V3-1 V3-2 V3-3 V3-4 CA |-|Area 4= V4-1 V4-2 V4-3 V4-4 CA |-|Area 5= V5-1 V5-2 V5-3 V5-4 CA |-|Area 6= V6-1 V6-2 V6-3 V6-4 CA |-|Area 7= V7-1 V7-2 V7-3 V7-4 CA |-|Area 8= V8-1 V8-2 V8-3 in the fleet and DD ≧ 2 *Else, random: **40% chance for G **60% chance for F }} V8-4 in the fleet and DD ≧ 2 ** DD ≧ 3 and CL ≧ 1 *Not meeting the requirements for G and having SS(V) ≧ 2 routes to F. *Failure to meet any of the above mentioned requirements triggers random routing: **35% chance for G **65% chance for F }} CA |-|Area 9= V9-1 in the fleet and DD ≧ 2 *Else, random: **40% chance for B **60% chance for F |D/storm -> A = *Meet any of the following requirements : ** SS(V) ≧ 2 ** CV(B) + (F)BB(V) ≧ 4 ** CL = 0 |D/storm -> C/resource = *Do not meet the requirements for A |F -> G = *Meet any of the following requirements : ** SS(V) ≧ 1 ** CV(B) + (F)BB(V) ≧ 3 |F -> K = *Do not meet the requirements for G }} V9-2 = 1 **CAV + AV = 1 *Else, random 50%/50% chance }} V9-3 V9-4 in the fleet, CL ≧ 1 and DD ≧ 2 **CL ≧ 1 and DD ≧ 3 ** CV(B) + (F)BB(V) ≧ 3 *Else, random 50%/50% chance |A/resource -> B = *Meet any of the following requirements: **CL = 0 **DD ≦ 1 ** CV(B) + (F)BB(V) ≧ 3 ** SS(V) ≧ 1 |A/resource -> D/storm = *Do not meet the requirements for B }} CA |-|Area 10= V10-1 V10-2 V10-3 V10-4 CA |-|Area 11= V11-1 V11-2 *Otherwise, random: **82% chance for I **18% chance for J }} V11-3 and SS(V) ≧ 3 **SS(V) ≦ 4 and SSV ≧ 2 **SS(V) = 0 *Else, random 50%/50% chance |J -> N, L/empty = *Random 50%/50% chance |K -> G/resource, M = *Go to M if fleet contains CL ≧ 1 and DD ≧ 2 *Else random: **70% chance for M **30% chance for G |M -> P, O = *Meet any of the following requirements to route to P: **CL ≧ 1 and DD ≧ 2 **CAV + CV(L/B) + AV + BBV ≧ 2 *Else, random: **65% chance for P **35% chance for O }} V11-4 CA |-|Area 12= V12-1 V12-2 V12-3 V12-4 CA |-|Area 13= V13-1 V13-2 V13-3 V13-4 CA |-|Area 14= V14-1 V14-2 V14-3 V14-4 CA |-|Area 15= V15-1 V15-2 V15-3 V15-4 CA |-|Area 16= V16-1 V16-2 V16-3 V16-4 CA |-|Area 17= V17-1 V17-2 V17-3 V17-4